The Second Star
by Gilraen Iathrim
Summary: Lydia is hating her life. Her parents, a quite wealthy London couple, has decided to send her away to a boarding school to give themselves time to patch up their marriage, and Lydia is all but happy about this. That is when Peter Pan shows up, the forever young boy from the wondrous country of Neverland. His intentions are never good, but can Lydia make him change? [Peter Pan/OC]
1. Prologue: On the rooftop

_A/N: Right, so another fanfic of mine (I just can't keep myself away damn), this time inspired by Peter Pan and Once Upon A Time. I will be using OUAT's Peter, as he looks the way I want this Peter to look and also looks a little bit older than the others portraying him.  
So in my imagination, the Peter from OUAT looks to be at least 17 (even though I know he's much older) so that will be the age of this story's main character. Hope you're fine with that.  
Depending on the way my life is going, my ideas and how I update my other fanfics, the activity level on this thing can vary but I hope you want to read it anyway :)  
It's rated T, as I'm planning to make it a little darker like in OUAT, so be prepared._

**Prologue: On the rooftop**

The sounds of the city echoed through the night and her eyes swept over London's bright lights where she sat on the edge of the roof. Her long hair flew out in tangled curls behind her and the wind howled like a wolf in her ears.

She was thankful for all the noise, all the happenings far bellow. It helped to distract her, to take her mind off the things that happened during the last hours. The things she wished to forget. The things she wished had never happened.

The sudden sight of a shadow moving across a roof across the street, cause her eyes to rise and she frowned. At first, she thought it was a cat taking a midnight walk and leaned back to look up at the sky, but that was when it came again.

This time it was on a neighbouring roof and she turned her head quickly, her eyes registering the shadow of a human.

_There was another person on the roof._

The confusion filled her and she frowned as she followed the shadow moving quickly towards her. It seemed to blend into the night with no proper body to be seen and she rose slowly to get a better overview. What was going on?

"Watch out. You are standing quite dangerously on the top of a roof there." The sound of a voice behind her caused her to turn, a little too quickly, and suddenly she felt herself stumbling dangerously towards the end.

An arm was suddenly there around her waist and she was safely pulled back onto her feet, this time a bit further away from the edge than before.

"T-thank you." She took a deep breath as she looked up at her saviour, rather surprised to see a boy her own age standing there. A cocky grin on his lips and his hair ruffled by the wind. "Who are you?" Her eyes studied his face and his smile widened as he met her gaze.

"You do best not knowing." He released his grip around her and took a step back, his balance perfect on the slippery roof.

"And why is that?" She raised an eyebrow in defiance and he laughed softly.

"Because if you ever hear my name, you will never be able to forget it." He raised his eyes to the sky, studying the bright stars above. "However, I believe you already know it. I am no more than a story to you here, Lydia." His lips voicing her name caused her confusion and surprise to grow and she wondered how he knew it. She could not remember seeing him before in her life.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She took a step closer and glared up at him, something that made him laugh.

"That you know my name already but you will need a push to remember it." His mischievous grin told her he was planning something, but she was not much for finding out. He seemed strange enough as it was.

"As long as it's not a push down from this roof or anywhere else, I'm pleased", came her quick reply and he laughed again.

"I promise, no pushing from roofs. But something words can be of help." Suddenly he leaned forward and gripped her chin with slender fingers. His breath brushed her cheek as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "_Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning._"


	2. Stories from the past

_A/N: Right, so here's the first chapter :) I am so thankful for everyone who has yet read it and I really hope you will like what will follow! I've based the flying thing a bit more on other Peter Pans, but since Peter in OUAT can fly, I just let that stay too. Hope you like it and feel like telling me what you think! :)_

**1. Stories from the past**

Her parents' light breaths from their bedroom and the sound of the wind howling outside the window was all she heard as she returned back inside after her hours outside. Her head was spinning even more than when she had left and she had to sit herself down as soon as she reached her bedroom.

What had actually happened out there? The boy, the boy who had so bluntly saved her from death and quoted Peter Pan as if she was to believe he was him. The boy who had appeared like a shadow from the dark and disappeared the same way after mentioning the second star to the right.

Who was he and where had he come from? She knew for a fact that the only way up onto their roof was through the window in the second floor hallway or by the help of a ladder from any of the neighbouring houses. She would have noticed if he had used any of the two, so how had he done it?

It was almost as if he had flown there, but that was a silly thought. People couldn't fly and she knew that very well.

But still, something told her that it was true. His identity. There had been something about him, this strange boy, that had made her imagine flying of into the night, never to return to this world again.

No. She couldn't do that, cause it wasn't possible.

Lydia rose again from her bed, her footsteps soft and quiet against the carpet as she headed over to the window. She knew very well she was supposed to be sleeping to be ready for school the next day, but she was suddenly all awake. She would not be able to get a wink of sleep if she tried, so sitting by the window for a while would be better.

Sitting by the window had been something she had done with her mother when she was younger and woke up in the middle of the night by a nightmare. Looking out over the city, still buzzing with life so late, always made her calmer and she hoped so would be the case this night too. Usually sitting up at the roof helped too, but as she had just come down from there and was not feeling much like climbing back up, the window was the best alternative.

It looked much like from the rooftop, with soft streetlights lighting up the streets together with the pale moon and the glimmering stars.

_The stars._

The sight of them made the memories of the strange boy return and she leaned her forehead against the cold glass to calm her mind. She was supposed to be here to relax and not get even more confused and upset.

Leaning back, her eyes turned towards the pile of books laying beside her on the windowsill. She had never thought much of which titles that lay there, but now, as she ran her eyes over them, she realised that among them was Peter Pan.

Her mother had probably been the one putting it there, after doing another clean out of an old room in the house. It was as if by putting things that belonged to Lydia's childhood, she thought she would help her daughter make a choice. Choose whether she would support her mother or her father in the everlasting argument of the family.

Her current choice, which had been her choice for months now, had been none of them. She had stopped caring for their bickering and their fights. She just wanted it to stop.

But they just kept trying, thinking things would work out soon enough. But it hadn't yet and never would.

Lydia extended a hand and gripped the book from the pile, the book about the boy who refused to grow up and instead flew of to a strange land. A land where no one grew up and every day was an adventure.

How she wished her life could be like that. Full of adventure, full of excitement. No school, no life full of responsibilities. Just every dream she had ever dreamt as a child.

"It can be like that. It can be everything you want." The sudden voice caused her to drop the book and look up, her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She stared at the boy stepping out from the shadows, the same boy that had been on the rooftop. The same boy that had saved her from falling. The same boy that had quoted Peter Pan to her. "How did you get in?"

"I wanted to come in, so I did." He smiled as he leaned down before her and picked up the book, his eyes studying the title with great interest. "So I see you have found my name." He flickered through a few pages, an amused grin coming to his lips. "That was quick."

Staring at him, Lydia rose, taking a few steps back to give herself some distance from the strange boy. She wanted to believe she had forgotten to close the window in the hallway properly, that he had used this to sneak in and follow her here, but in her heart she knew this was not the truth. He had another way she could never use herself.

"So you're actually telling me your name is Peter Pan and that you come from Neverland?" She met his gaze, his eyes twinkling with a green light in the darkness. "You think I will believe that?" She pulled the book from his grasp and turned around to set it down on her desk.

"I know you believe, Lydia. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." His voice in her ear caused her to tense up and she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before turning back around towards him. "I know your every wish, your every belief, your every dream. I know your secrets and your hopes. That is what called me here. _You_."

Lydia stared up at him in shock, too surprised to speak. _Who_ was this boy? She knew Peter Pan was just a story, but the way he spoke... It was as if all her secret hopes and dreams from her childhood all surfaced again.

"T-that's crazy." Realising how close they stood, she tried to back away, but his hands gripping her shoulders stopped her from moving an inch.

"It's not. It's magic. The magic of believing." His voice was no more than a whisper, but she heard just as clear as if he had been shouting.

"If it was true, how did you get here? Tell me that and I might believe you." She had no intention to believe, but she thought she could play along for a little while. Just to see how crazy he actually was.

"I flew of course." His hands released their grip around her shoulders and he took her hand, pulling her along to the window. "Through the night from Neverland and all the way here." He pointed to the sky outside.

"All right, that's enough. You can't fly." She pulled her hand free from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's impossible."

"Is it?" The boy gestured towards the window and with a soft motion, it opened to let in the fresh air of the world outside. "I don't think it is." He took a leap onto the windowsill and turned towards her. "All you need is pixie dust and your own beliefs." He took a step back, dangerously balancing on the edge of the window. Nothing was between him and a fall to the death.

"What are you doing?" She hissed angrily and moved forward to pull him back, but she didn't succeed with that.

Instead, he stepped out into the night, with nothing but air under his feet.

However, instead of falling like Lydia expected him to, he stayed upright before her, a cocky grin on his lips.

"I'm proving a point." He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, as if he was doing nothing else than taking a stroll in the park.

"But... that's impossible." Lydia stared at him, trying to find a way that it could be a trick. He was probably attached to a rope. Surely, that must be it.

But as she looked up, she found nothing. Only the sky and the stars. There was nothing holding him up. Only air. "How are you doing that?" She frowned and seated herself on the windowsill to get a closer look. Her interest was lit again and it was obvious she would never sleep at all this night. All that had happened would keep her up for hours to come.

"Like I told you, pixie dust and belief. You can do it to, you know." He leaned forward and extended his hand towards her. "Come on. I can take you away from here. You would never have to listen to your parents fighting again." His voice made it all sound so very tempting, but she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave her life like that.

"I can't." She shook her head, speaking more to herself than him. "This is crazy."

"I thought we agreed on that it wasn't." He took a step forward and seated himself on the edge of the window, making her mind at least stop analysing how he was staying afloat. "Come on, Lydia. You can get everything you want if you come with me. You never have to grow up, never grow old, never worry about forgetting how to believe." He smiled towards her, his face outlined against the light outside.

"I suppose..." She took a deep breath and turned to look at her room. She had never felt at home here since her parents had started fighting. She had never wanted to spend another minute here until now. So why was she hesitating? Why was she suddenly so determined to stay in a life she hated?

While she knew thinking she could just forget everything by going somewhere with this strange boy she had never met before today, it was tempting.

Looking up at him again and meeting his gaze, she took his extended hand. "All right. Let's do it." He smiled widely and pulled her up from where she sat. His free hand sprinkled something glittering over her, before he stepped out through the window again. His hand tugged at hers and his eyes held her gaze.

"Just believe and take the step."

She breathed in deeply and held his gaze. Her mind was painting up every dream of flying she had ever had, and she distracted herself with it as she stepped forward, out into the open air. If she died now, no one would at least miss her.


End file.
